


[Podfic] The Boy in Heels by TonTongueTonks

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter in Heels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, clothes have no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: Harry tries on Draco’s heels.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Boy in Heels by TonTongueTonks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter: The Boy in Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919646) by [Tontonguetonks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontonguetonks/pseuds/Tontonguetonks). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/801253938488934450/801254648589058068/The_Boy_in_Heels.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Harry Potter: The Boy in Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919646)

 **Author:** [Tontonguetonks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontonguetonks)

 **Reader:** [PhenomenalAsterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk)

 **Length:** 0:59

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/801253938488934450/801254648589058068/The_Boy_in_Heels.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
